A Call of Need
by merrygolds
Summary: He always needed her and she was always just a phone call away. [Derek/OC]


**Authors Note:** _This is just something that I randomly wrote after watching one-too many episodes of Criminal Minds and afterwards trying to find some good Derek Morgan fics (which there aren't hardly any Derek fics and I think that's really sad). Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

She got calls from him all the time. Most of them were ones filled with a sorrowful tone and words of apology because he'd have to cancel their date _again_. Sometimes, though, he wouldn't give a clear reason on why he'd chosen to call, leaving her to come up with her own conclusion, which usually had something to do with the case he'd just closed. Those were the nights that she could tell that he needed her the most.

Sure, when he called to cancel another one of their get-togethers, he would talk about needing her then too— about how he wished he could kiss her and touch her skin. That was a different kind of need, though, one built on desire and a sexual ache. However, the bad cases he and his team dealt with made him speak of how he needed her in an almost innocent way. He'd always sound like the weight of the entire world was on his broad shoulders as he murmured about wanting to fall into a bed with her and sleep for weeks.

Tonight was one of those nights when he sounded like he needed his bed and her warm little body. He'd called a little while ago to tell her that he'd be home in forty minutes if she wanted to come over. When she'd asked if he wanted her to, she'd smiled sadly when he'd practically whimpered out a 'please, baby'. So she was putting a wispy blue dress over her lingerie and fumbling around for some sandals because she'd already settled down for the night in a t-shirt and mismatched socks.

By the time she's sung her bag over her shoulder and managed to track down her keys, it's almost been fifty minutes since he's called.

His townhouse is fitted nicely in a middle class neighborhood that's street lights stay on all night. The cars parked in front of the houses are shiny and probably locked, even though this is a low crime area. A dark red brick has been laid over the townhouse and the pathway leading up to his nicely paved stoop is cluttered with dead flowers. She thinks maybe Penelope had attempted to 'girly' the place up a bit and Derek hadn't bothered to fool with the any, allowing the blonde woman to put them up simply to humor her. The thought makes her smile.

A couple of knocks against the dark stained door and then Derek is there, looking tired and a little worn in an opaque green t-shirt and dark jeans. He smiles despite how tired he looks before enveloping her more tightly than he usually does. _Yes_, she thinks, _he needs me tonight_.

"I missed you, baby," he whispers into her ear.

Winding her arms around his neck, she scoots further into his hard chest and buries her face in his thick shoulder. Her lips pucker against the warm skin that is exposed and she lays a few kisses there.

"I missed you too," she murmurs back.

When he pulls away, he peers at her face, another smile pulling the corners of his mouth upwards, before pushing a few pieces of hair that had come out of her braid away from her face. His hand settles against her cheek and jaw, and he rubs his thumb against her cheekbone before leaning his head down in order to press his lips against hers.

There's a lot in the kiss. That familiar fire that's always nearly at a roar between them flicks back to its grandeur as his free hand slides a little farther down than where it had previously been stopped at the small of her back. She just lets out a whimper-like moan at this while allowing her own hands to slide down his chest, pausing them so can get good fistfuls of his soft shirt.

For a second she thinks that maybe he'll make love to her first, then confess what's truly bothering him as they lay naked and wound up in his soft sheets. But just as she can feel herself completely surrendering over to him, Derek lets go of the kneading hold he had on her backside and pulls away from her lips with a loud smack.

"God… We…" He has to clear his throat while sliding his hands to her waist. "You should come in first, huh?"

He finishes his statement with a chuckle and then takes her hand in order to lead her into his townhouse. She shuts the door behind her as he pauses in the front hallway, letting Derek ease her bag off her shoulder. He drops it on the floor and then turns to her.

"You look real nice, baby. D'you get all dressed up for me?" he grins.

She rolls her eyes. "I was dressed for you while I was waiting in bed, actually. But you never came, so I decided to put this back on."

Derek's eyes darken at this and she laughs as he hauls her into his chest, his arms coming around her waist once more while he leans down in order to pepper kisses on her face.

"S'not funny to tease, baby," he says after he finishes.

"Come on," she giggles against his chest. "It's a lot of fun."

He smiles, a little bit of warmth and brightness lighting up his chocolate orbs, and shakes his head before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Then he's taking her by the hand and leading her smaller form into the kitchen where boxes of Chinese takeout are waiting on the counter. He tells her that he got her favorite—that he really remembered this time. She tries not to grin too wide at that.

They sit together on his couch with her legs resting in his lap, eating teriyaki chicken and fried rice as they take turns asking the other about their days. She tells him about the broken window a few kids had shattered with a rock last week at the flower shop she works part time at, chuckles about how one of the little boys had attempted to ask her on a date, and laughs even louder when Derek asks if he has any competition to worry about. Then it's Derek's turn, only it's a little more difficult for him. She knows that he doesn't like to reveal too many details about the gruesome things he sees and there's a lot of information that's privileged, so he can't tell her any of that either. In the end he chooses to tell her about a house he's renovating and they discuss for a while, till they're finished eating.

The boxes of takeout are put onto the coffee table and Derek pulls her down to lie on his chest, his arms winding around her body snugly. She hoists a leg over his hips as her head rests just underneath his chin and drops her arm over his waist. He's warm and she's sleepy; she doesn't think it'll be long before she's out.

"Hey, baby," Derek whispers a few minutes later. Groggy because she'd almost fallen asleep, she clears her throat a little and shifts just an inch or two, humming out a 'what'. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay," she mumbles into his chest.

He tightens his hold on her smaller form, squeezing her a little. "I was thinkin'… You're here a lot—or whenever I am. You look after Clooney for me when I'm away and do my laundry sometimes. We eat takeout almost every night—I mean, when I'm here… "

"Derek, what is it? Just say it," she chuckles lightly, drawing her head up to look at him.

The man looks a little panicky as she peers at his face and she would laugh again if he didn't look so hopeful and desperate as well. Her eyebrows furrow at seeing those uncommon emotions on his handsome face, worry starting to slowly build up in her system.

Derek sighs. "Alright. I thought that you could… You know, move in with me. I think it'd be nice to have you here to come home to."

His eyes are rocketing back and forth from hers, trying to gauge her reaction. But she's trying to figure out how she's acting as well because suddenly all her brain can seem to do is spin off images of him walking through the door and her greeting him with a kiss and smile as Clooney yaps in the background. She sees herself trying to learn how to properly cook and stocking his place up with good smelling flowers and lighter colors and finally letting the sunshine in here.

It's not until Derek sighs a little and lets his body sink farther into the couch, as if he's trying to withdraw from her, that she snaps out of her thoughts.

"Yea, okay," she mumbles through an increasing smile.

Snapping his eyes up from where they'd drifted, Derek stares up at her with widening orbs. "What?"

She giggles and bends down to snag his lips a few quick times. When she pulls back, Derek still looks a little stunned.

"I'll move in with you," she murmurs.

Now it's Derek's turn to grin widely. He wears the biggest smile she's seen him don in a long time and wraps her up so tight in her arms that she struggles for breath for a couple of seconds. He peppers her face with varied kisses again, stopping on her lips to show them some attention for what feels like hours. When he does finish kissing her, they're naked and he's positioned himself on top and in between her legs, where heat had started to build greatly.

Derek pulls back from her, pausing his ministrations with his lips and fingers, and brings up a hand to wipe away the sweat-matted hair from her forehead. He smiles lightly down at her.

"I love you," he murmurs.

That was something he didn't say to her too often. She figured it had something to do with the trust issues he'd developed when he'd been younger and though she nearly melted every time he said it, she never pushed him to. She let him build up to on his own each time, knowing that it meant more that way.

She bites her lip, smiling too. "I love you too."

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Did you like it? Let me know in a review! ;)_


End file.
